


New York Nights

by Jeongsleggo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Twice arrived in New York City for one of their Twicelights shows. However, the city is experiencing a major heat wave. Most of the members leave that evening to explore the Big Apple but Jeongyeon and Tzuyu decided to stay back in their hotel room, which gives them an unforgettable night together.





	New York Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I noticed that when twice came to my city, there were no pictures of Tzuyu and Jeongyeon at night. For the sake of the story, I'm just gonna assume that they didn't leave their hotel rooms because I sure as shit wouldn't have wanted to walk around in 93 degree weather. Enjoy!

"No way. I'm not going out."

Tzuyu made it clear to her members that she wasn't going to roam the city. They had settled all of their belongings in the rooms at a decent four-star hotel in Manhattan after their six hour flight from Mexico and their three hour hold up at customs. The last thing Tzuyu wanted was to walk around in an overcrowded and humid area where she could possibly be easily spotted by fans. Plus, it wasn't her first time here in New York anyway. She was here two years prior for KCON and now they were about to have Prudential Center all to themselves for one night. She remembered how she strolled around New York City with one of her favorite members, _Jeongyeon._

They walked around Times Square with the younger one latched onto her arm. Of course, one of their managers was there to film them for a V Live video but she still appreciated spending time with her. After they were filming, they were able to shop around as they pleased but times were different. They're more popular now and the city wasn't that hot before. Ah yes, the simpler times. 

Fortunately, Tzuyu was in luck. Apparently, Jeongyeon also refused to go out with the rest of the group. Tzuyu didn't know why but she was secretly overjoyed when she heard that the older girl would stay with her. She wasn't going to lie but lately she enjoyed being around her more and more and it was like that for a while. She tried to not to get too ahead of herself since Jeongyeon was probably really tired from their traveling but she was still excited to spend the night with her. They waited for their members to leave at around 11PM. Jeongyeon made herself comfortable by plopping herself onto Tzuyu's bed.

"Finally, some peace and relaxation." She sighed as she placed her hands behind her head, closing her eyes while tilting her head up, giving Tzuyu a good look at her gorgeous neck. Tzuyu attempted to look away before she could lose her sanity. 

"What peace if you're here?" She mocked her teasingly as she grabbed the remote to control the air conditioner, making it colder in the room. However for some reason, Tzuyu didn't feel like she was cooling down.

Jeongyeon opened an eye to take a peak at her member. "Why the hell are you all grouchy for? Did the heat get into your head?"  
  
She poked at her temple several times before Tzuyu swatted her hand away. "Cut it out!"

Tzuyu grabbed the phone from the nightstand and held it front of Jeongyeon, trying desperately to change the subject. "Can you order room service for us please?"

Jeongyeon glanced at Tzuyu's puppy dog face. The way she looked so cute until she noticed how was she was leaning forward a bit too closely, where her cleavage became more evident due to her positioning and her tank top. The singer tried not to look down but it was difficult. 

"Hmm, c-can you ask that again?"

Tzuyu leaned a bit more, holding the phone closer to Jeongyeon's face as she was practically standing on all three's on the bed. Tzuyu begged once more. "Please, Jeongie?"

She said in such a sweet and seductive tone that caused shivers to run down the elder's spine. She grabbed the phone and instantly began to dial.

"What do you want?"

\---

Food had arrived and the two girls were thrilled. They marveled at the tray in front of them that was filled with delicious dishes such as chicken tenders, fries, hamburgers, and of course, some ice cream.

They ate it all with delight with a few jokes here and there. Once they got to the ice cream, that's when the fun began.

Jeongyeon grabbed her cup of vanilla ice cream and used her spoon to scoop up the treat, putting it directly into her mouth. Tzuyu decided to be kind and feed her older member as Jeongyeon for sure did not refuse the offer. Tzuyu watched her eat intensely as her thoughts couldn't help but go haywire. As she observed the way Jeongyeon sucked the ice cream off her spoon, she wondered to herself as the two locked eyes for a moment.

" _Maybe her tongue can.."_

She refused to finish that thought as she placed the spoon back into her cup before getting off the bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"O-oh, okay you do that." Jeongyeon watched her leave the room awkwardly.

Once Tzuyu made it into the bathroom, she stripped off her clothing before getting into the shower. Maybe she just needed a cool down but it didn't matter, she still knew what she really wanted.

_Jeongyeon._

She closed her eyes for a bit, letting the shower head rinse her body from all the sweat she had from the heat. The young lady allowed the cool water to trickle down her skin as Tzuyu imagined what it would have been like if Jeongyeon was touching her. 

\---

Tzuyu finally left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, her skin still shimmering from not being completely dry. She wouldn't say that the shower helped her a lot but it did what it could. 

As soon as she entered her own bedroom, Jeongyeon did a double take at the model in front of her. Tzuyu noticed her reaction as she blushed softly, enjoying how the short haired girl kept her eyes on her.

"You okay there?" She asked innocently.

"Y-yeah, just a little hot." She wasn't lying though.

"Weird, I turned on the air conditioner for a reason." She walked over to feel the warmth against Jeongyeon's hand as the latter's eyes widened.

"How is your skin so cold?"

"I took a cold shower, duh." She stuck her tongue out.

"You're insane, showering in cold water?"

"At least i'm not burning up!"

"Then come here and cool me down!"

That last sentence was where Tzuyu reached her peak. She couldn't take it anymore as she quickly got on the bed and crashed her lips against the ones she waited so desperately to feel. Jeongyeon kissed her back immediately as she pulled her closer so that their bodies could press against one another and in just one swift movement, Tzuyu's towel was on the ground.

\---

The Taiwanese singer rested her back against the mattress as she felt her body being marked by Jeongyeon's mouth. She made a mental note to use a lot of foundation for tomorrow's performance but she didn't worry about that right now. After every bite, Jeongyeon would move her head lower and lower until she reached her chest. She took one breast into her mouth as she sucked on it as if it were a candy. Her tongue flicked against Tzuyu's nipple, causing the latter to moan under her breath as she ran her fingers through her hair. Jeongyeon's free hand focused on her other breast, kneading it with care as her thumb rubbed against the nub. Tzuyu could cum just from these simple movements.

However, Jeongyeon wasn't done just yet. She continued to kiss her lower body until she got near her groin. Tzuyu anticipated for her next move as she felt Jeongyeon devour her thighs. She would definitely feel it tomorrow.

Jeongyeon finally had her head between her legs as Tzuyu propped herself up onto her elbows to see what she was going to do. As soon as she felt a warm wet muscle glide against her clit, she cried out and fell back down onto the bed. Jeonyeon smirked at her reaction, gripping onto her hips as she repeatedly licked her womanhood with pleasure. Tzuyu closed her eyes tightly as she breathed heavily, groaning after each movement made by Jeongyeon's tongue. Her moans aroused her even more as Jeongyeon continued to move quickly until Tzuyu could reach her climax. Jeongyeon gave Tzuyu a moment to release before she pulled away, watching the girl pant in front of her. She loved the sight of this. Jeongyeon knew she did well. She leaned in kiss her passionately, nibbling on her lower lip in a playful manner before muttering against her lips.

"Round two?"

"P-please.."

\---

Tzuyu was on all fours this time like she was when she begged for room service. She had her back facing Jeongyeon as the elder kissed down her spine while using her fingers to rub her clit. Tzuyu was already losing it as she gripped onto the bed sheets, trying to keep her balance on the bed even though her legs were going weak. As Jeongyeon felt some wetness against her fingers, she slide two fingers inside her entrance causing Tzuyu to roll her hips against her hand. Jeongyeon glued her mouth onto the back of Tzuyu's neck as she began to thrust her fingers in and out of her. Tzuyu threw her head back as she moaned out as loud as she could, not caring if the next door guests could hear her or not and quite frankly, Jeongyeon couldn't care less either. 

She added another finger as she curled them a bit to hit her sweet spot. Tzuyu was melting from it all as she pushed her hips back to match the rhythm of Jeongyeon's hand. She was in complete bliss and she didn't want the older member to stop. She tried to adjust herself by holding onto the bars connecting to the bed. Her body was moving back and forth, listening to the sound of the mattress squeaking. Jeongyeon was impressed with how her hips were moving with such great effort. She pulled away from her neck just to admire her body, her back glistening again due to their activity. Jeongyeon moved her fingers as fast she could, determined to make the latter orgasm once more. 

"J-jeongyeon, f-fuck...oh gosh....o-oh j-just like that..just like that!"

Tzuyu felt something boil in her stomach, knowing exactly what would happened next. After a few moments of good thrusting, Tzuyu reached her climax once again, collapsing onto her belly as she felt exhaustion finally hitting her. Jeongyeon pulled her fingers out of her as Tzuyu rolled onto her back and looked up at the older girl, trying to even out her breathing.

"S-so...did you cool down yet?"

Jeongyeon chuckled in response before leaning in to give her one more sweet kiss.

\---

After a while, the pair wanted to see if their other members returned from their adventures as they assumed that they went to their own rooms. However, once they got fully dressed and made their way out of the room, they were stopped by their members in the hallway with one of them asking why did they look so sweaty.

Jeongyeon blurted out. "Our air conditioner broke."

Tzuyu sighed and face palmed herself at the answer.

At least the members believed them. 


End file.
